Bioshock: Legend of the Big Brother Teaser
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: Follow the story of a boy turned little brother turned big brother. As he survives the city of rapture as he attempts to escape with his new allies. Prequel to Legend of the Big Brother. Coming Soon. My first story, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bioshock: Story of a Big Brother

I remember it so well.

When I was five, I was playing on the beach. My father had rented a beach house for the four of us, me, him, my mother, and my big sister Beth. While I was playing, I saw a red light coming from the water. My curiosity got the better of me, because I got up and walked towards it, when all of sudden, I was dragged across the beach by an unseen force towards the red light.

My screaming alerted my family, I saw them running towards me. They were to slow, the last thing a saw when I was under the surface of the water, was a hellish red eye. Then I blacked out.

When I awoke I was inside of a lab, in a city, under the sea! These scientists came and did things to me. My skin turned green, and my eyes became glowing orbs of yellow. I had been made into something called, a little brother, a servant of Sofia Lamb.

I made friends with a girl my age named Ruby. She was a little sister. We went on many adventures together harvesting adam from dead corpses though, Ruby and I called them "angels."

I was paired with a Big Daddy I named Mr. Bubbles, he protected me from splicer's, as I gathered adam. I came to learn something about him, but I'll save that for later.

This went on for a few years, until me and Ruby were chosen to become big sisters. Only thing is, I was male, so I was known as a Big Brother, apparently I was stronger than the Big Sisters. My job was similar to the Big sisters, protecting little sisters from splicers, but I was also tasked with hunting down big daddies and big sisters that went rogue.

Even after all this, I still held onto a bit of my memory, such as my family and…Ruby. Oh, my names Casey by the way, nice to meet you. This is my story.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

After Work

God, I'm tired. I mean, let me tell you something. Have you ever, in your life, and I want you to think about this. Have you ever in your life, fought two, 500 lb mutated men in heavily armored suits?

It's not fun.

Not fun at all.

Well at least the brightside is I get to see my little sisters. They always enjoyed my "tales from the outside world." They also I liked it when I performed tricks with my Adam.

I continue jumping, from building to building until I saw the door to their room. Jumping down, I opened the door and walked through. Inside, little sisters were drawing, playing with the big sisters, and sleeping. As I kept walking one of them spotted me.

"Big Brother!" She cried, running over and hugging my legs. That was my charge, Violet. I took charge of her when her big daddy was killed. She was always eager to go exploring with me, but I always brought her back here, especially when I had go on dangerous missions.

"Did you bring me something?!" She asked in excitement. I always brought her gifts whenever I returned from a mission. Usually it would be a toy, a ribbon, or a piece of jewelry, but no today. Today I got her something special. Reaching into my basket, I pulled out a violet colored dress, judging from her expression, she loved it.

"Thanks, Big Brother!"

As she ran off to try it on a familiar voice called my name.

"Alpha, report."

It was Sophia Lamb. Otherwise known as mother to me. That is until later in the story. I replied with a series of low and high growls, Morse code. 'All targets have been eliminated mother.'

"Good. Return to your patrols. I will summon you when I have a new assignment."

I nodded, and with that, she turned and left.

I had a feeling I was being watched, turning around, all the little sisters were looking at me in shock, even the big sisters were staring at me. It didn't surprise me, I rarely came here. To them, I was a legendary knight that watched over them, and only came when I was most needed.

By now, Violet had already returned, wearing the dress. She twirled around to give it a test.

"You're the best Big Brother!" she said, hugging. This made me smile; I rarely got the chance to be with Violet. Only when there was nothing to do, this was almost never.

As I sat down, a few little sisters came up to me. Some climbed onto to me. Some stared at my armor curiously; others just sat down near me. The big sisters kept their distance, but didn't take their eyes off of me.

They were studying me, looking for any signs of weakness or vulnerability. They wouldn't find any.

"Big Brother?" The sound of Violet's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I got on one knee to hear what she had to say.

"Can you do some magic tricks?" I smiled, they always enjoyed watching do tricks with my Adam.

I nodded, before charging up my plasmids. Electricity sparked from my right hand, flames erupted from my left. The girls 'oohed', and 'aahed', as the electricity mixed the fire. I tossed them into them air, juggling them with telekinesis. They laughed and smiled, which caused me to smile.

Seeing them all happy brought tears to my eyes, there were so few times when everything was peaceful. But one question burned through my mind.

_How long until this all comes crashing down?_


End file.
